In Simonton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,642 B1, an archery arrow is disclosed in which a magnetically actuated rear light is illuminated, as the arrow is fired from the bow.
Deer hunting, and other forms of hunting, can be a sport to which many are deeply dedicated. The rearwardly pointing light on the end of an arrow can show the hunter the path of the arrow and the place where it hits, whether it be the quarry, or another location. However, when the illuminated arrow strikes a target, it exhibits strong deceleration forces, which, in prior art systems, can cause the light to shut off in unplanned manner. This can be a huge disappointment to a sport hunter, who has invested heavily both financially and in time for the moment of arrow impact, and then the arrow light shuts off in unplanned manner. A sport hunter may actually be videotaping the process, and this can be hugely disappointing. When the arrow continues to emit light after having struck the target, subsequent movements of the quarry can be better traced and observed. Also, recovery of the arrow is facilitated when the target is missed, or upon a successful hit.
Furthermore, illuminated archery arrows in the past have emitted a significant portion of the light sideways through the transparent nock that they use. This light can be seen from the front, and may cause the quarry to start, resulting in a miss. At the same time, less light is projected directly rearwardly, so that the arrow becomes invisible at a shorter distance than in the situation where a very large portion of the light is directed rearwardly.
By this invention a lighted nock is provided for an arrow, in which an arrow carrying the nock spontaneously lights when subjected to a magnetic field as it is shot, but is less likely to accidentally, spontaneously light up because the arrow is jostled or dropped. Also, the light from this arrow can be more completely directed rearwardly for better visualization to the rear, and less ability to be seen by the target.
Also, the arrow of this invention is capable of withstanding greater G forces encountered during the arrow shot, particularly as the arrow hits the target, with the lighted nock being significantly lighter in weight than certain other prior art systems.
Thus, the reliability and utility of an arrow which utilizes a lighted nock of this invention is significantly improved.